C.T.
Freelancer Agent Connecticut, '''or C.T.''', is a former Freelancer who first appeared in Recreation Chapter 7 (voice) and Chapter 9 (physically). Formally known as The Elephant Driver, C.T. is the primary antagonist of Recreation and is the leader of a desert dig team trying to get their hands on an ancient alien weapon. Role in the Plot Season 9 At the beginning of Chapter 7, Connie seems heavily disappointed in herself for a failed mission, for "dropping the ball". Washington tries to cheer her up by stating it wasn't just her and that the other Freelancers who were there were responsible as well. Connie then starts to complain about the Director, Washington then tries to say that he's given them everything, though Connie disagrees. Connie then angerly gives Wash her helmet and tells him to not call her Connie anymore, and to call her C.T. She then leaves and says Washington better choose what side he's on or "they" will. She was later seen viewing the battle between Team 1, consisting of Wyoming, York, and Maine, vs. Tex. When Wyoming and Maine began to use live rounds Washington demands they call the Director. Due to her negative outlook on The Director C.T. says "Who do you think gave it to them?" C.T. is then yelled at by The Director when she, along with the other Agents who were watching, come down to help York. She tells Wash to check his position on the list after the Director yells at him. Recreation C.T. first comes into the show in Chapter 7 of Recreation, but does not make a physical appearance until Chapter 9. In Chapter 7, she warns Sarge, Grif and Caboose that they are on the location of a top secret facility as well as an active minefield. He attempts to guide the cast through the minefield, but she grows impatient and agrees when Grif suggests they 'fuck it' and run. After they ran through the minefield in the Chupathingy and crash into her Elephant, she makes his first physical appearance. She wears Mark VI armor with an EOD helmet colored brown with silver trim. She leads the cast to believe She and her "co-worker" Smith are part of top secret joint project between alien diplomats and human researchers, but after Chapter 10, it is clear she is not who she says she is. Chapter 10 reveals that C.T., Smith, and possibly the other unknown Elite character have murdered the alleged original researchers. Her name, C.T., was not known until Chapter 11, and before then was referred to as the Unknown Elephant Driver. In Chapter 12, She is seen ushering Grif and Sarge up to the Elephant, where a group of soldiers and Elites are standing around Caboose. C.T. asks him what he was doing with the digger, and Caboose says he was looking for a home for Epsilon, who starts humming. The Temple doors open and C.T. panics, ordering the dig squad to kill 'him', the temple escapee. The soldiers run over, and engage the figure while Sarge, Grif and Caboose make for the Elephant, but go nowhere as Grif can't drive it. C.T. runs off down the sand asking for back-up and disappears. Later, when C.T. breaks into the Temple, and she is furious with Tucker and shocked when she sees Epsilon-Church, claiming Sarge, Caboose and Grif 'activated it'. C.T. has Jones disable the monitor, which enrages the aliens who start a civil war against the human dig team while C.T. escapes with the disabled Epsilon-Church. C.T. drives off in a Warthog, backed up by two soldiers on a Mongoose, and pursued by Sarge, Caboose and Grif in their Warthog and a Prowler crewed by Aliens. C.T. drives off behind the temple pursued by the Prowler while the Reds and Caboose in the Chupathingy destroyed the Mongoose. C.T. is chased by the Aliens until he shakes them off and ambushes them shortly after, destroying the Prowler but seemingly not killing the Aliens. Tucker then stands in the way of his jeep as C.T. drives at him, but Tucker slices the Warthog with his Energy Sword as he leaps out of the way, destroying the jeep but not C.T. While Caboose looks for Church in the wrecked jeep, C.T. corners Tucker on the rooftop of the building opposite the temple, and complains to him that she should have killed him the first time she saw him. Tucker seemingly admits defeat, and asks C.T. who she really is and who sent her, to which C.T. maliciously tells him he will never know. Epsilon-Church then emerges from behind the building and C.T. anxiously asks "what the hell is that thing?" Epsilon-Church then glows red and C.T. begins to say "Son of a Bitch", and is shot by Church's mysterious "laser face". Killing her. C.T.'s death leaves several questions un-answered who she worked for and why she and her team are there in general. Revelation In chapter 8 of Revelation, the Meta digs up the helmet of C.T., and it was revealed that C.T. is actually female and a freelancer. Category:Characters Category:Freelancer